Feel
by Kenobi
Summary: An Alternate Star Wars Universe Begins..
1. Default Chapter Title

# 

Feel 

##  Chapter 1 

###### 

Obi-Wan Kenobi trudged down the elaborately decorated corridors of the Naboo palace. His pace weighed down by the task that laid before him. The enemies had arrived and a war began outside the castle walls, it was time. Heavy blaster fire and battle cries of the Naboo and the Gungans could be heard all to well. Obi-Wan let another regret seep into his being as he listened to the sounds that radiated from outside. His boyish features were touched with only few creases, his short brown hair slightly aged with new color. His steps slowed with years of conflict within, and loss. His mind's eye haunted with never ceasing images of the past, and the visions of the future that plagued his Jedi senses. Everything was different, he couldn't keep blaming himself, but he did. his own lecturing he told to himself and ignored it all the same. He shook his head in frustration over his endless dwelling on what he was unable to change, his failures. 

He pushed the invading thoughts away, while approaching his destination. The majestic entrance opened before him, it was curiously unlocked. She was expecting him, of course. He hid his hands beneath his long jedi sleeves and preceded to enter. Following the sound of a infants cry to the bed room, he peeked in uncertainly. Leaning over a large baby bed was a young woman small in stature but strong in her being. Lifting the wailing newborn, she cradled it in her arms tenderly. The screams of the child ended abruptly once it had it's mother attention. Her brown eyes lifted heavily from the infant, connecting with Obi-Wan's blue ones. She tried to smile but knowing all to well that this wasn't going to be easy. 

She wore a simple sleeveless gown of midnight blue that went from her collarbone to the floor. Her brown hair was made up in two braided parts that hooped up and around their separate ways and down again to let the ends of her brown tips to flow freely. Her beauty had never changed since the first day he meet the brave Queen, the only change was the look in her brown eyes. 

She set her delicate chin in determination. Obi-Wan marveled at her strength, the strength of a leader. He'd seen it so many times previously, her fear hidden so deep in the midst of battles, he had to really try to sense her fear then. Now, she had the same sense of bravery but her fear and disappointment was transparent, easily seen. He greatly admired her for her leadership qualities 

He descended in closer, reaching out he placed his warm hands on her shoulders in a feeble attempt to comfort her. She leaned back into his arms, grateful. He received her into a warm, light hug. He could sense some tension escape her mind, remembering who she is entrusting her only son to, eased a little anxiety. He wished he could place the same amount of reliance in himself as she did. 

"Padme..are your going to be all right, are you sure you want me to do this?" he asked, keeping in mind that it was his own idea all along for the safety of her children. His heart ached with the pain he had inflicted on this family. If only he'd been more easy on Anakin, or perhaps more strict, or maybe not even taken him on as his padawan. He shook his head slightly in exasperation. 

He felt her slowly take a breath and let it out at the same speed it came. He planted a soft kiss on the top on her head for reassurance. 

"Yes...if it's what you think is best Obi-Wan. I will be fine, I will be strong." She stepped out of the Jedi knight's embrace and turned to look at him. Her eyes seemed to search him for confidence. Her soft gaze shifted to the little life she held, a sad smile creases her lips. Obi-Wan's eyes wandered to the infant also. 

"Luke....I love you, my son. I will always love you, I'm sorry that I can't always be there for you." With her last words to her son she kissed him lightly on his forehead. Her eyes blinking too many times to be natural. Stepping forward, she gently placed the child into the Jedi's arms. The baby instantly started to scream for it's mothers warmth. 

"No, no..you hold him like this" Padme rearranged the Knight's arms to the newborns liking."He likes it that way." Obi-Wan felt like a child again, clumsy, unadapted to holding an infant. 

Luke silenced his cries only slightly, small whimpers released from his tiny lips. Obi-Wan looked down on the child, their two pairs of blue eyes looking at each others. He had a few wisps of blond hairs on his head, and even though he had blue eyes, they were a light, sky blue color unlike his own green-blue eyes. He studied his soft face so much like his fathers. He heard a gentle laugh, and looked up into brown eyes full of hidden sorrow and fleeting laughter. 

"He likes you," she sniffed and the sweet smile vanished. "He only liked me to hold him....he..he always makes such a fuss in another's arms" Their eyes locked. Obi-Wan smiled at her 

"Where will you take him?" She asked breaking the silence. 

"I'm afraid...I can't tell you. For your safety and his. But I assure you that I will personally always watch over him" She nodded slowly. 

"I trust you Obi-Wan Kenobi." The Jedi moved to leave, but was stopped by a fragile hand on his arm. He looked back down into her, now, obviously damp eyes. She leaned towards his face and barely touched his lips with her own. "For luck" she whispered, and pecked him on his check as well. She quickly turned from her only son and her most trusted friend. 

Obi-Wan was taken back by this show of affection, No, it was a example of friendship he sensed in her. She would never think of him as anything else, and he would only think of her as a good friend. The silence reached his ears. The Jedi knew when his time had expired, he left with haste out the way he came. Only then did Padme's tears fall continuously for what was left of her family, friends, and herself. Obi-Wan felt her raging emotions as he exited. Frowning on yet another pain he had caused a good friend. 

Leaving through the door he relaxed on the nearby wall to rearrange Luke from view. Opening his robe he placed the whimpering infant in the stomach section on the Jedi robe. He laid his hand on the bottom of the child for support keeping in mind the child's preferred way to be handled. The boy was now hidden well within the Jedi's clothing. Obi-Wan lifted his hood, taking refuge in the shadows it held. 

He took a deep breath and reached out with his only ally, the force. outside the castle walls a battle burned among the great army of the Gungans and the limited warriors of the Naboo. They fought long and hard, he felt lives slipping and great suffering. Naboo, though small, had always put up a fight. Even if it claimed to be nonviolent planet, it would not be taken easily by the invading Empire. He felt a shoot of guilt from the room he previously withdrew from. The Queen of a dying planet felt remorse for not being there to fight side-by-side with her people. But knowing all too well that she must prepare to depart for Alderaan. 

Obi-Wan extended his senses beyond the minds of rulers and fighters, searching for an escape. His eyes shot open and he swiftly moved down the left hall. The Force guiding him, telling him through feelings, that there was a back way somewhere. He smiled knowing that at least he hadn't lost his link to the unknown. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Amidala waited till she heard him leave totally, the reassuring sound of the door closing reached her ears. Then she lost it. She wept bitterly for the loss of her family, her loved ones. her hand darted for the corner of the empty baby bed for support. Her other hand on her grief stricken face, futily trying to wipe the fountain of sorrow away. She thought of her husband. Anakin. She loved him beyond all words and now... Their affection towards each other would be no more. He had given into the darkest of evil. There was nothing left of the innocent eyes she recalled. The same innocence she saw in the eyes of their son, but now he was gone too. 

She gripped the rail of her support, her knuckles turning a white color. Reminicing on past, on what could have been, and the things she would never change. She almost smiled at a few memories of the carefree times that her and Ani would enjoy together. That all three of them enjoyed, herself, Ani, and Obi-Wan. All where good friends, she loved them all. They where taken from her. Everything she had loved was gone. 

She still had one chance to hold a loved one. If she where to survive this ongoing war outside long enough to get to a transport she would be reunited with her Leia. Her beautiful daughter on Alderaan. Bail had been so gracious to allow her some refuge on his planet to hide from the empire and to be with her child. She smiled at the thought of the reunion. But it wouldn't last long, the Empire was looking for her, the last thing she would want to do was lead them right to whom she wanted to protect the most. 

She mentally cursed herself for her selfishness, her endless dwelling on herself and her loss. She should be outside battling along side her people. This thought brought the old fire within her out. She stood upright and faced the balcony window. Her own problems would have to wait she could assist the warriors outside in some way. She had to. 

She willed away the end of her emotions and walked to the closet, pulling out a handmaiden's battle outfit it looked like. It was simple, tough material made up the black cargo pants, a sleeveless multi-pocketed shirt made up the top. 

She swiftly threw off the royal gown and exchanged it for her battle gear. She checked the pockets for necessities. Plenty of rations, artificial heaters, a com, and even a few thermal detonators. Where did those come from? She asked herself, smirking. She nodded her head satisfaction. Opening a drawer she pulled out two Naboo blaster, and a high powered Corillian blaster. When did I become such a scoundrel? She asked herself. 

Her smile faded as she packed the the foreign weapon away, holding on to the others and made her way to the door. she would not leave her planet without making a little noise, without taking a little revenge on the cursed Empire. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Obi-Wan hurried down the long majestic corridors. He allowed himself a small smirk at the irony of living in this blasted palace for almost a year and still never failed to get lost. But not this time, the itching feeling that he was indeed lost clung to the logical part of his mind, still he felt the Force guiding his way, each turn, his steps, it was there. 

He gazed down on the little life he held. The light blue eyes looked at Obi-Wan with trust. He was taken back by the immediate bond he had with the boy. A few weeks ago he would only be held by his mother, even a few minutes ago he bailed when leaving his mothers arms. 

The Jedi shifted his attention back to his surroundings. He had made it. At least he was getting good vibes from behind the doors. With his free hand he fiddled with the controls before they responded by opening. It looked like one of the minor hanger bays. It being closer to the Queen's personal chambers, it might be a secret escape route, he pondered. 

Feelings moved rapidly, something was amiss. Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber just as a array of blaster bolts flew at him. They were easily deflected, the blade swiftly met all the bolts. The knight was fully expecting more threats from others, but none came. There was only one. He reached out to his hidden attacker, he was frightened but had a feeling of bravery and readiness for death. Just as soon as the assault started it end abruptly. 

Obi-Wan lowered his weapon, his blue eyes darting across the small docking bay. Closing them he reached out to try and find the attacker. He waited, then it came, it was coming at him with great speed. His eyes shoot open just as he had arms circle him and was lifted up in a odd embrace. 

"Ohh, Jedi Oba-Wan!" The being exclaimed. 

Obi-Wan knew that voice, it had been years but he knew it. he cursed himself for being so into his own thoughts to not recognize the clumsy gungan before. 

"Hello..Jar Jar" came his muffled reply. The gungan quickly got the message and released him. The Jedi stepped back to view his old friend. Obi-Wan frowned at the thought, at his immaturity in the past towards Jar Jar. They never really got along. Jar Jar had just been another one of his Masters projects. Obi-Wan had ignored the alien as he had the others, somewhat out of secret jealousy. 

The gungan looked terrible. He stood before him with the look of one who had seen too many battles. The gungans being the only real warriors on the planet had been fighting long and hard all around Naboo the past few days, and maybe even small galactic conflicts over the years. He wore only a brown jumpsuit with numerous wholes. Blood and dirt soiled the whole of his appearance. He held a blaster rifle in his hand and one strapped to his back. An ugly scar ran down the side of his nose and all that was left of his right ear was a few inches of fleshy numb, a piece of torn cloth wrapped what was left of his ear. Another pain shot through Obi-Wan's heart for the violence the poor gungan had to experience. 

Jar Jar smiled the all too familiar expression at the Jedi. 

"It's, ah, been a long tima, eh Oba-Wan?" the gungan said breaking the silence. 

Obi-Wan smiled "Yes, Jar Jar, a bit too long, but what are you doing here?" The gungan eyed the Jedi curiously before answering. 

"Mesa was sent to pilot a big space bongo to ask for help on 'nother planet." He said with confidence. 

He found numerous problems with this idea, it would be easy to ask for assistance but it would be futile against the Empire, plus there was no way of knowing which planets were still loyal to the Old Republic. Obi-Wan did admire Jar Jar's courage, it was surprising that this was the same alien who couldn't walk a step without faltering over himself. 

"I feel that wouldn't...be wise my friend. Although the thought is very noble, Naboo, I fear, will fall into the hands of the Empire." The gungan's eyes drooped, and he took in a sharp breath letting it out slowly. 

"Mesa knew dis, but Mesa just can't watch mysa people die and home planet fall in dis...dis..evil!" He sputtered in anger. 

"I understand Jar Jar," he reached out and put a reassuring hand on the gungans shoulder,"...to be honest with you I am jealous. It looks like you've been battling a long time for your planet, your people. I wish that I could join the war outside, that I could have fought next to you. You are helping your people, Jar Jar, your dedication is eternal, my friend." 

The gungan nodded and the goofy smile returned, his yellow eyes met the Jedi's then to the wriggling being inside his Jedi cloak. 

"Whasa dis?" He asked, a finger pulling back some of the protective brown cloth. He looked at the child with wide eyes. "Is dis your young, Jedi Oba-Wan?" 

"No." He replied a bit to hastily,"He's, he's Padme's son." 

"Ohh, Ani's too?" The gungan was more clever than most gave him credit for. Obi-Wan hesitated, he hoped he could trust him. 

"Yes, I must see to it that he lives." He words turning honorable. The baby grabbed the invading finger, looking at it and moving it about, Jar Jar grinned at the infant. He straightened up to look at Obi-Wan again. 

"Dis," he signaled to a ship behind him,"will be able to guide yousa to where Ani's offspring will be safe. 

Obi-Wan peered behind him, he pointed to the only ship in the hanger bay. It was small, maneuverable, with enough weapons for a cruiser of its size. He looked from the ship to Jar Jar, who appeared to be in deep thought. 

"But what about you?" Obi-Wan asked. 

His honest eyes turned, looking outside the hanger, his ear perked up some listening to the activity outside, the screams and blaster fire echoed though the room . The Jedi could sense a another battle in the warrior before him. He was scared of death but knew it would come, he saw memories reflect in Jar Jar, reasons to fight for. He turned back to Obi-Wan. 

"Mesa will go back and battle, for all da Gungans, for da Naboo, for da Jedi." The Gungan before stood to his full height, the war between the Republic and the new Empire had changed his friend, matured him. 

"I wish I could go with you.." the knight took a deep breath then stretched out his free hand, "May the Force be with you." He took the clammy long fingers in his hand for a brief shake. The gungan smiled the lighthearted grin he gave him the first time they met, he regretted that this would be the last time he'd get to witness it. The gungan pulled him forward into the previous embrace. Obi-Wan feeling awkward patted his friend on the back to return the hug. Jar Jar released him and reached down to pat Luke on the head. 

"Goot bye, lil' Ani, goot bye Oba-Wan." 

Obi-Wan met Jar Jar's eyes momentarily before they went their separate ways. The gungan went through the way the Jedi came and Obi-Wan to the ship. As he made way up the ramp, he caught a glance at the fleeting Gungan, smiling at his noble friend. A vibration through the Force rippled within him, telling him that he would never see him again. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Darth Vader stood on the bridge of the test ship, _Triumphant,_ waiting as patiently as his power could allow. His new appearance made him silently squirm under all the wires and machinery that kept him alive. He was told that the mechanic upgrades placed on and into his body actually improved his speed, agility, strength, and height, what they failed to tell him was that something like this wasn't so easily adapted to. He listened to his own breathing, it came out in deep long exhales, and inhales. It was a curse. He was no longer human. He blamed his former master for this plague. It was all Obi-Wan Kenobi's fault that he was in this situation. His previous master had always been there to provoke him, always holding him back from real power, and when he was close to it, to the true power he only dreamed about as a slave boy, Kenobi got in the way. His words taunted him, forced him to end their last vocal battle with weapons. Ultimately sentencing him to life in this cage. He hated Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

The thought of Kenobi fueled the anger within him, he could feel the power inside of his emotions, the strength that when he saw his old master, that he would finish him, he would suffer. 

The new modeled ship smoothly returned to real space, the familiar lines ahead turned to reveal the humble planet of Naboo. A place Vader had once thought of as a second home. His new master, Palpatine, had informed him of his plans to siege the planet of Naboo. The planet had been rebelling against the movements that the New Empire were achieving, as so many other planets have that are loyal to the Old Republic. Senate members have simply disappeared refusing to negotiate with the New Empire's demands. The whole Senate, and other forms of Galactic politics would all have to be illuminated and new forms would arise, Vader pondered. He'd have to leave that up to his master, he himself was never good at politics. 

An official approached him, he could sense his nervousness. Vader smirked secretly, he had all these solders under his thumb. They were at his disposal. He always felt a sense of uneasiness in the air of a ship when he was told to watch over a mission. He wasn't too sure if it was the legends of the Sith, or his appearance that frightened the crew so. 

"Lord Vader, we've entered Nabian space. We are prepared to go into standby mode at your command." He was the Captian of the ship. Tall and lanky, with a lack of years behind his title. 

Vader ignore him, staring at the planet. He could feel a great conflict going on the planet. The small group of Stormtroops and droids had arrived days ago, ordered to evacuate the peaceful planet, at all measures. Those who pledged allegiance to the Empire would either be excepted into the new academy if he chose, or paid a small punishment for their defiance toward the Emperor. Those who refused to pledge loyalty to Palpatine, were either killed in their futile attempt for 'freedom' or were sent to 'work' for the Empire's industries. 

"Mi' Lord?" The Captian asked. 

"Yes, Captian, proceed," he replied with obvious annoyance. 

The officer went to do his duties, thankfully. Vader's mission was to simply overlook the test vessel and it's fleet. They're role was to blockade the small planet. The seven ships would take several minutes to engage the enhanced abilities, the creator of the fleet assured them that it would be worth the wait. The ship needed time to anchor itself properly in order for the tractor beam to reach far distances, along with accumulating the needed extra minutes to build up it's strength. The weapons were upgraded to both disable or destroy on contact. The fleet was being examined at the small Naboo sector for the reason that the planet never really posed as a great threat. The designer from Corillia had gone through months of planning and years to put his ideas to use. Originally he was scheduled to present the fleet to the Republic, before the New Emprial Order. The Corillian was more than happy to receive the Empire's heightened offer for the fleet. This was it's first mission, he knew where the man resided incase of unwanted obstacles. 

Vader sighed, the breath coming out in it's usual drawn out style. Here he was, back at Naboo. He hadn't laid eye on it's blue and green surface in almost a year, he was a different person then. Everything had changed in that year. He wondered if she had changed. If she was down there, somewhere. Closing his eyes he reached out past the space that separated himself and his beloved. She was there, he could feel her. He brushed her emotions, sensing great grief and anger. Vader almost felt a need to hold her and ask her what was wrong, comfort her. Feel her warm, small body against his. Almost. 

A new flood of emotions flared up, his senses were hot like fire. His eyes opened to see the captain's apparent uneasiness at the needed delay till preparation. He looked to the view screen to see why. A small ship was coming from the surface. His senses were alerted to the transport, not to those around him. A feel of familiarity radiated from the small shuttle. 

Vader glanced at the captain who was still trying to get the ship set. There wouldn't be enough time, and there was something about the beings in that ship that was haunting. 

"Captain.." Vader said not taking his eyes off the ship. "Send out the Fighters, and it better be quick. I want that ship in one piece." 

He heard the man acknowledge him and then turn to a com to repeat the orders. Maybe this would buy them enough time to keep their guests around till the _Triumphant_ could invite them in. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Obi-Wan Kenobi's hand flew over the controls at the sight of the blockade. He was to late, they were here and no doubt had already spotted him. He felt an evil aboard the front ship. A familiar evil, an evil that had evolved into something more sinister. Anakin was on that ship, he probably already felt his old master, maybe even Luke. 

Obi-Wan looked back and reached out, Luke was still sleeping silently on one of the provided beds. He hoped that any of his planned maneuvers wouldn't wake up the child. 

He needed to clear the atmosphere before heading out. Open space was behind the fleet. 

To the knight's surprise the fleet failed to fire on him, instead a small band of one-man fighters emerged from the first ship. His vessel was loaded with weapons but need another man to shoot from the rear guns. 

He punched in commands referring to fire power, out of the corner of his eye a small trigger opened from a door. The reached out with his senses to the fighters, six of them surrounding his ship. Obi-Wan slowed his ship as the smaller vessels positioned themselves around the many angles of his fighter. 

A voice came over the com requesting Obi-Wan to follow the small lead ship into tractor range of the fleet. The voice went on about supposedly why he was being taken aboard. Obi-Wan ignored him. 

It would take quick thinking and strategy to get out of this mess. One man with one gun at hand taking on six Imperial fighter, and seven war-ships, the odds didn't look good. Obi-Wan smirked cockily, feeling like a teenager again he situated his hands above the needed controls. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

This is only the beginning of a series of chapters and books I have floating around in my imagination. The web-site dedicated to all those ideas in my head can be found at [ Frailty: An Alternate Star Wars Universe ][1]

#####  -Kenobi

1. Default Chapter Title2. Default Chapter Title3. Default Chapter Title Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][2]
  * [FictionPress][2]
  * [Google][2]
  * [Facebook][2]
  * [Twitter][2]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][3]
  * [Twitter][4]
  * [Tumblr][5]
  * [Facebook][6]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/Frailty/
   [2]: #
   [3]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F28155%2F1%2F
   [4]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F28155%2F1%2F
   [5]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F28155%2F1%2F
   [6]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F28155%2F1%2F



	2. Default Chapter Title

######  Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does. 

#  Feel 

##  Chapter 2 

###### 

Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker pushed back a stray hair impatiently as she charged down the abandoned Naboo halls. The only sound to be heard was her own audible footsteps. They were loud, and she could be easily seen by enemy attackers. Just like she wanted. She was angry, hate that had built up inside of her overflowed when she lost her only son and most trusted friend just a few minutes ago. Just like she had lost her husband, Anakin. He had left her. They left her. She would never see them again. But she had cried her tears and grieving time was over, she would claim a little revenge that the universe owed her, and she would fight her last fight for her planet if it came to that. 

The palace was abandoned. Naboo was deserted. Many had left the planet with her blessings at the first sign of trouble. Most of them were commoners, the Gungans and several Naboo officers had stood by her, and their home planet. Half of the palace was rubble from the first array of blaster rain. Her surrounding buildings with her. With Republic upgrades the Naboo squadron had taken the few small fighters out to join the ashes. That was the first victory of the massive struggle, she feared it would be their only. 

Hearing footsteps of more caution than her own, she slowed, inching to the corner's bend. Listening she calculated three, maybe more. Considering their careful yet heavy steps, and the clank that their clothing made, they were man with armor. The former Queen took a deep breath relying on her own strength and skill along with the element of surprise to overcome the intruders. 

They turned the corner. Padme was waiting. Aiming her weapon, she kicked the blaster right out of the first's hand with a limber leg. She took out the two other with a single clan of blaster bolts. The first, still stunned, stood for a few seconds before fully comprehending that this was an attack. Those few second was all she needed. Putting all her power behind her arm and hand, she swing it at the guard's neck, where it was unprotected by armor. The maneuver knocked him flat, unconscious. 

She had miscalculated, there was more, but they made no move to assault her, they wore no armor. She look up at them from the fallen guard. They were two men, Nabian. One wore robes of a Naboo in high power, she recognized him, but couldn't quite place a name. He was an older man, with gray hair, but a young face scarce with lines. The other one of her own palace guards. Both were soiled from battle with dirt and dried blood. 

"You majesty?" The one she knew asked. Padme nodded slowly as a reply. He bowed his head in respect, lifting it he looked her in the eye. 

"Forgive us your highness, We led these intruders in the palace. I am QuinisWandril, of your own court, and this is Neeld Drilion, Nubian solder." He hesitated before continuing. "The battle outside has taken a drastic turn. A large majority of our own Naboo solders and Gungan warriors have been taken into captivity and are being executed by the hour if you don't give them the victory," he rushed to say the last part. 

Padme listened without looking away from the Naboo official, disbelief echoed in her mind. Would they be forced to surrendered so soon? There must be some other way. 

Quinis waited, giving time for the information to sink in. "My Queen, if we do not take some kind of action soon, more lives will simply slip through our fingers." He frowned. "They plan to make you sign something, saying that you have excepted the New Imperial Order. My best guess is that after they have your name on that treaty, they will be rid of you and lie like the scum they are, saying it was a 'regretted accident'." 

Padme's eyebrows knitted together in deep memories and concentration. The situation was almost identical with the past, but worse. They were being attacked by a powerful new form of control. The Republic could no longer help, it had evolved into the New Empire, a empire that hide it's true cruel intention beneath fancy words, and proclamations of reforms in government. But not all are as naive as the Empire would like them to be, and they paid for it. 

"I'm afraid," Padme said slowly looking at the wall behind her audience."That Naboo will fall, but not without a fight. We have been fighting, but it's not over yet. I will not yield to the evil of the Galaxy." She finished through clenched teeth. Taking a deep breath she tried calming her nerves, and continued. "Where are they being held?" 

The younger, Neeld, answered. 

"In huge walking droids, they look like. They're controlled by the head and are equipped with high powered weapons having excellent accuracy. I'd say about four of them roaming about. They look invincible." 

"And there are still some Gungans and Naboo fighting?" 

"Yes, but they are few in number." The older replied. 

Padme's thoughts never centered on the odds. Her mind review strategies and possibilities. The 'walking droids' the solder was referring to were actually called At-At's. The walking death tools were a new breakthrough in war-technology. They were brought before the Republic in the past for a review on the latest universal developments. Although impressive in action, the machines were proven too faulty and sent back to the creator for something a more useful. 'We aren't at war,' she recalled Chancellor Palpatine saying. She now suspected that he did more then just dismiss them. 

Padme's concentration circled around the possibility of the machines having the same weakness they were rejected for. On various senate meetings and reports she never failed to pay close attention to the war and peace progress. She gave extra observation in these areas, considering her concern toward keeping Naboo peaceful. 

The main reason the Republic had for not excepting the At-At's was the fact that they were indeed not needed. But they were tested. The metal used to conceal the insides were easily punctured, and the shields were poorly constructed. Average blaster fire may have trouble, but a simple thermal detonator would solve that problem. The creator's focus was too much on weaponry and attack ability, not on defense. 

"Alright, I want you two to round up the remainder of our army and meet me in front of the palace," she said eyeing the corridor behind them. A new spirit of strength welled up inside of her. She had a plan. If it didn't work she would die in an attempt. 

The two looked at her in alarm, obviously expecting the Queen to meet the Emperials demands. "Your Highness?" the older said his voice layered with concern. 

She looked at the two and smiled with a sinister feel behind it. 

"Trust me." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Obi-Wan Kenobi followed his escort of loaded fighters towards the front blockaded ship. Giving them the impression that he was no threat and would make no attempt to escape. Reaching out with his senses he searched the pilots' minds. Enforcing his plan with a few artificial thoughts planted in their brains. he would have to make his move soon. His palms sweated in perspiration as he gripped the handle and rubbed the trigger with his fingers. His mind was open and in tune with those around him, waiting for the right time. 

Then he felt it, a ripple in the force telling him to take action. He pressed the button on top of the trigger allowing the bottom blaster to peek out. And he fired. The shields of the fighter directly ahead sizzled till the Jedi reinforced the first shot with a few more. It was reduced to scrape metal in seconds. Obi-Wan was taken back by the high powered fire arms of the small Nubian ship. 

Knowing he had worn out his welcome he grabbed the controls and dove downwards to avoid a run in with the floating remainders of the fighter. 

The other part of the squadron stayed in placed before fully comprehending that the 'harmless' cruiser had attacked. They made chase, firing as they pursued him. 

Obi-Wan juggled attacking them with his own weapons with one hand, and piloting with the other while trying to keep his distance between himself and the blockade. Once he was out of the planet's gravitational pulls and safely away from his attackers he would be allowed to jump into hyperspace. 

His ship rocked to the left from an unwanted bolt, forcing Obi-Wan to grip the controls with both hands, abandoning his lower blaster. More hits followed the previous example. They were at him from all sides, swaying back and forth behind him. The knight's thoughts turned for a second to admire the speed of the small fighters. 

He was quickly to be brought out of his thoughts by a swarm of hits from his right. The Nubain shield were always something less to be desired he considered as he watched the shield power decline rapidly. 

An old strategy came to the Jedi's mind, he had always had a passion for machines which was odd for a Jedi. Most Jedi's were ignorant to the mechanics of a starship, or anything technological for that matter. But not Obi-Wan, along with his usual studying he had squeezed in a few reports on piloting strategies and mechanics. 

He increased the speed to reinforce his scheme. Before Obi-Wan had been reluctant to do so, considering the presence of the blockade, he could easily lose control with the way the fighters behind him managed to plant fire into the weakening shields every other second. They sped up also. 

Reaching out with the force he felt those behind him side to side they went. He would have to wait for the right seconds to attempt falling back behind them. Trying to fly and shoot at the small ships was not an easy task. He sensed the spirits of the pilots teeter back and forth. 

Two to the right and three to the left, he instantly cut the speed to zero. The Nubian ship slipped between the others with exceptional grace. Obi-Wan watched the spirits he kept track out speed ahead. taking the one blaster controls in his hand he opened his mind to the force and fired. 

One was hit in the wing sending it propelling into another. The third fell victim to his precise ambition. More scrape metal drifted to join the others. Obi-Wan again dove downward as the last two wheeled backwards towards. He hit the speed, thumbing the hyperdrive. 

Obi-Wan eyed the computer to his left giving him permission to jump into hyperspace. He was well out of Naboo's grip, and his attackers.. Checking the coordinance, he nodded. He swerved aside and engaged the cruiser into hyperspace. Out of Naboo's grasp forever. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lord Vader stood watching the small freighter escape with outstanding piloting skills, almost as good as himself, he thought with amusement. But there was nothing entertaining about what just took place. He knew who was in that ship, the feeling was too strong to mistake. Obi-Wan Kenobi, his former Master, and at the time his most hated foe. 

He had just watch him slip through his grasp. Vader's fist clenched with hate burning in his stomach. He would not get away so easily next time he encountered him. Next time he would watch the mans blue eyes scream and beg for mercy. He would feel the feeling of hopelessness. He would pay. 

The sith lord could feel another eyes upon him. He looked to the Captain. An uncontrollable urge to silence him forever pulled at him. To lessen the ire that swelled within him. It was his fault, he didn't move fast enough, he was not worthy of such high command. He was weak. 

Acting on his rage he lifted his arm a swiftly swung it through the air at no one, but the bittersweet side that binds the universe together was in him sending a shockwave of power outwards. 

The next thing heard was the eerie sound of a lifeless body hitting hard ground. Bringing his arm back he took a long deep breath, trying to find a little calm to speak for all eyes were either on him or the deceased shell. He could feel their surprise, their thoughts on how this sith was someone to fear. Their wonder at what had set the dark man off. 

Turning to walk out, he stopped briefly by a young commander. 

"Commander." He snapped. 

"Ye..yessir," he stuttered. 

"Clean up this mess." He took a few more steps to his requested destination, then stopped. 

"And send word to Corellia officials that the fool that put these fleet together has a generous amount on his head." 

"I will see to it myself," he replied. Now standing up straight and looking right into the Lord Vader's hidden eyes. 

"You do that, Captain." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The planet was a disaster. Buildings that once stood for a peaceful planet were reduced to rocks and wreckage. Blood and dirt could be seen smearing the remaining walls of the city. Smoke was thick in the air, the smell mingled in with many other unknown aromas. The Clone wars were cruel to this planet, and the New Empire wasn't assisting to its recovery. 

Jame Hollis observed the fallen Capital city of Naboo. Theed. He had seen similar destruction. Some not as bad as this, others much, much worse. 

War wasn't pleasant, Jame thought. Yet he was devoted to warlike situations. He was a smuggler, pirate, renegade, and rebel. He had lived life avoiding law and order, always believing that the Republic was heading for a downfall. But when it did fall, he didn't agree with the new terms of this 'New Empire'. This is what you get when politics take on too much power. And in these days politics was extreme power. 

Jame sighed, his head held up high looking on, listening. He fingered the blaster by his hip, his most trusted ally. Battle noises could be heard close by, and he would be ready for any trouble. 

He was sent here on a mission. He's never failed a mission yet and he wouldn't start now. He smiled with pride at the thought. Danger had always found him some way and he never faltered to find a way to get out right in the nick of time. 

As if hearing his thoughts, a small group of white armored soldiers rounded a fallen structure. They were at a slow pace, not expecting any difficulty with this part of town. They were wrong to keep their guard down. 

Pulling out his blaster her took out two before they knew what hit them. Smirking with satisfaction, he hit the ground rolling out of the burning blaster bolts. From behind a pile of bricks he glanced out and ended the others in a herd of fire. The smirk turned into a pure smile. He was a victim of his own ego like any other self-respecting scoundrel. Pride filled him as he went over to inspect his work. He was always looked upon for his efficient capabilities with some kind of gun. 

Pushing away his self praise he looked up. Theed palace was within his view; his destination. 

Putting his weapon away he made his way toward the remnants of the palace, hoping he wasn't too late. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Padme Skywalker trotted down the relics of the palace. The place was a real plight. She found herself at times blanking out, having no clue where she was, even though this had been her home for many years. Previous struggles rearranged the passageways beyond identification. 

She stopped to look down one corridor. A gray lighting lit her gaze. The walls were punctured in numerous places leaving rubble on the long floors. A human size statue lay in pieces. The arms and head dislocated. She walked down the hall out of curiosity. The icon in fragments at her feet sent a small cringe through her spine. I was creepy to see once glorious symbols in shreds. 

The former ruler shook her head. It was like one big nightmare that wouldn't end. Problems and tribulations would arise abruptly in the past but would end all the same after she would think it though. After 'the wise queen' would put her wisdom and knowledge to work. The nightmare was still playing, has been for an eternity it seems. Peace was miles ahead. And here she was falling into the past, she thought observing her own behavior. 

Clenching her teeth together and lowering her eyebrows to form shadows over her eyes; she trudged onward. 

Her thoughts now meditated on her 'plan', and her surroundings. Concentrating she searched her environments for some hint of recognition. And she found it. She was right where she wanted to be, in the wing where she was sure they held the palace weapons. 

The Queen stopped all the sudden. She stood and listened to her own breath heave in and out. She swore she saw a black image flashed before a broken window. Her ears picked up a quieted struggle. The hairs on the back her neck stood straight up. Rubbing the trigger of her blaster she waited. A hand gripped her shoulder. She jumped in surprise and reacted. Dropping the blaster she grabbed the hand and with all her strength flung the attacker over her shoulder. He landed with a load thump. 

He had also dropped his weapon in her assault. She kicked it out of reach and also welcomed him with a swift strike to the stomach. He fell back down on his front. 

"Who are you and who sent you?" she demanded 

He coughed and hacked to get his breath back gazing at her with an unpleasant look in his eye. 

"Answer me!" Padme ordered out of impatience and anger, about to kick him again. 

Grabbing her closest foot he pulled hard sending her to join him on the solid, cold floor. He scrambled to top her. Towering over the fallen Queen he gripped her wrists before she could gain her focus. 

"Now listen to me." He started. 

Threatened by their position Padme brought her knee up into her intruder's most sensitive part. He instantly let her go toppling over on his side and grabbing his injured limb. She smirked amused at his weakness. 

Propping herself on her hands she picked up her abandoned blaster. Standing she pointed the weapon at him. 

"Que..Queen..Ami..dala?" He wheezed. 

She froze. 

"Yes, I am she." Padme answered, wondering if she had made a mistake on his identity. 

He sat up slowly. He was recovering but slowly. 

"I figured you were her. I was told the great Queen was aggressive." He breathed in heavily and smirked. 

She eyed him curiously. He had a rugged sense to him. He wore torn cargo pants and a tight tunic that showed off his medium built of muscles. A blaster hung in a holster that rested around one shoulder crossing his front. Another in one holster on his left hip, the right hip-holster empty. Scars marked his bare arms and on his left cheek. His light brown hair was neatly short and his piercing green eyes seemed out of place. He was roughly handsome. 

"Who are you?" She asked 

Standing up slowly as to not further his pain, he brushed himself off. 

"Name's Jame Hollis." He replied searching for his blaster. "I." He stopped to stoop down and pick up his weapon. "I was sent to find you and make sure to bring you back alive." He continued while inspecting the blaster. 

She watched him. Part of her didn't trust him yet there was the other part that did. 

"Man, you sure know how to really damage a man, I'm aching all over." He said rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Who sent you?" She asked glaring at him with eyes as sharp as blades. 

He stopped his movement and looked at her, a dumbfounded and hurt look on his face. 

"Ok, no small talk. I got it." He smiled. 

Padme rolled her eyes and sighed. She had met men like this. Any other day she would be entertained but not today, not now. 

"Who sent you?" She repeated more sternly. 

He stood up straight, matching her serious face with one of his own. 

"I was sent to find you from a small group of rebels. Rebels, much like myself, against the Empire." He said eyeing the halls on both sides. 

"A resistance against the Empire?" She asked intrigued. 

"Yes, they've have heard of your leadership abilities and your own small resistance against the Empire. They requested your union with them." 

Too many thoughts flashed before her mind. Her people, a chance for peace, an opportunity to make a difference. No. She gave up in hope, nothing would be the same, the group was just wasting their time sending him here. Her only concern now was to make one last attempt to save what was left of her people. She believed she would die here, she wouldn't get a chance to hold her daughter. She would perish trying to save others. 

Jame studied her. the expression on her face showed signs of deep consideration. 

"I don't have time for this." She replied slowly, quietly. Looking behind where he stood she walked abruptly past him at a fast pace not looking back. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Jame smirked. 

"Aggressive and stubborn." He muttered under his breath. But he wouldn't give up so easily. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

This is the second addition to my series. thanks for taking the time to read my crazy ideas. The web-site dedicated to all those ideas in my head can be found at [ Frailty: An Alternate Star Wars Universe ][1]   
I am aware that there was a few grammatical errors in my previous chapter. My apologizes. I hope there won't be as many in this second Chapter. 

#####  -Kenobi

< Prev 1. Default Chapter Title2. Default Chapter Title3. Default Chapter Title Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][2]
  * [FictionPress][2]
  * [Google][2]
  * [Facebook][2]
  * [Twitter][2]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][3]
  * [Twitter][4]
  * [Tumblr][5]
  * [Facebook][6]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/Frailty/
   [2]: #
   [3]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F28155%2F2%2F
   [4]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F28155%2F2%2F
   [5]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F28155%2F2%2F
   [6]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F28155%2F2%2F



	3. Default Chapter Title

######  Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does. 

#  Feel 

##  Chapter 3 

###### 

Obi-Wan Kenobi heaved a long drawn out sigh of relief._ That was a little too close.._ Obi-Wan leaned back in the captain's seat to ponder his escape. The question on his mind was why the blockade never ventured to use any means of attack or capture on him. He was well into tractor beam range more than once. He closed his eyes and waited. Waiting for the exact time to pull out of hyperspace and then change the coordinance to their true destination. The brief stop would repel any pursuers. He would have to make more than one stop considerng his mission. Too important to not take precautions 

Obi-Wan's thought's turned from strategy to a more personal note. 

Tatooine. 

The planet where it all started, so many years ago._ 'Sometimes the most obvious answer is more often overlooked.'_ The words of the only father the Jedi Knight knew echoed in his mind. If Anakin even knew he had offspring, Tatooine would be at the bottom of his search list. The planet held too many bad and good memories for his fallen padawan. The more unpleasant memories outnumbered the latter. Even while Anakin had still been his apprentice Obi-Wan could sense the conflict, the ... hate that dwelled in his padawan toward the desert land. 

The Jedi would then, as soon as he landed, seek out a man he never could quite get along with. his half-brother, Owen. It has been many years since he had relations with his only living family member, Owen Lars. Although the Jedi shared many disputes with Owen, he was the only man in the galaxy he could trust with Luke's secret. Obi-Wan contemplated the many disagreements they have previously engaged in. Obi-Wan's loyalty to the Jedi ways was the topic in the majority of their bickering. His own Jedi calmness was a major contrast to his brothers hot tempered personality. Yet he was a good man, married a good woman, he was a family man. They truly were a contrast. 

During former conversations with his sister-in-law, Beru Lars, she had more than once voiced her desire to have children. Obi-Wan could feel the grief radiating from her as a result of being barren. Obi-Wan could feel it but could not begin to understand a woman's emotions toward the subject. He had not contacted them on the matter, he was counting on his brothers good nature to simply accept the surprise. He was the only one Obi-Wan relyed on at the present time.. 

Obi-Wan sighed loudly, running his fingers through his close cropped hair. His thoughts rapidly changing to a different topic._ How did I come to this point in my life?_ He questioned himself silently. Recently Obi-Wan could sense a change in himself. His constant self-examination was becoming more of a part of himself. Obi-Wan could envision a Jedi Master he once knew sighting that flaw in Obi-Wan instantly. The Jedi Knight struggled to forgive himself and forget, the past, a continuous burden. 

_ When did my life slip out of my hands?_ Obi-Wan prodded more deeply. each question that circled in his head would eventually dig out more that came with reinforcements from the past. His convictions never failed to boil down to, 'What if?' 

Obi-Wan let out a breath throught clenched teeth, lifting his fingers to his temple in an attempt to soothe the pain inside. 

_ At least once on Tatooine I'll have plenty of time to think over everything, past and future._ The Jedi thought, referring to his perminate remainder on the planet to watch over Luke. It would be lonely, But when was Obi-Wan not lonely. Loneliness had also molded itself into him. It had become a part of him. And yet more questions unveiled themselves in his thoughts. Yet there would be time. 

_ Plenty of time.. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Padme Skywalker walked down the long halls with great haste. One reason that quickened each step was that her time was running out and she had to do this one last deed for her planet. The second reason was following her from behind and catching up. She knew that when she bolted off he wouldn't just give up and go home. His foot steps were becoming more quicker, louder, he was gaining on her. She wouldn't tell him again to leave. If he wanted to talk and talk about hope for the galaxy and more such nonsense she would hear, but not listen. He might even be useful. 

The woman shifted her attention to where she was going. She was getting close, it had been ages since she had last made a visit to the armory. It just wasn't that important on a 'peaceful planet.' She turned a corner and stopped. Another hallway stretched before her. _If memory serves me right it's one of these doors._ She thought. 

The man _-what was his name?-_ came up behind her standing over her left shoulder. His breathing was steady as he spoke. 

"I strongly suggest you reconsider." It wasn't a threat more of a request. 

Padme took a deep breath. She was tired, not only physically but her heart was in chaos. She didn't need this now. Quickly she brushed past him to one of the double doors, turning her attention to the buttons on the side. She racked her memory for the code. She bit her bottom lip in aggravation. 

Jame _-yes, that was his name-_ came up behind her again, Hesitant. He himself was also searching his mind for the right words. 

"At the minute a rebellion sounds crazy, I know, that's what I thought." He said his voice strong demanding attention. Padme's expression lightened slightly as she successfully tapped in the right code. The doors opened to her. Her face returned to its normal mask as soon as she fully comprehended his last words._ Still won't give up._ She proceeded to enter. 

"But-" He tried to continue. Looking up he saw his audience was abandoning him. Frowning he followed. 

Padme stopped and looked at her surroundings. A normal four walled chamber stood before her. the only objects to be found were numerous boxes from the far side of the room. The crates were all stacked up on different levels.They only extended to the middle of the storage area. 

Jame not paying any attention to the room started to open his mouth to proceed with his speech when the woman interrupted. 

"So you're apart of this? I would have thought you were only a hired bounty hunter of some sort," she pointed out almost mockingly. 

She walked to one of the nearest boxes as if not expecting a reply. But one came. 

"Alright, 'Your highness'," he said sarcasm dripping from his words. "I'm through with being polite-" 

"You were being polite?" Padme commented not looking up from one of the crates. 

"You politicians are all alike," He stated shaking his head and allowing an amused smile to play across his face. 

Padme's eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to discern the number and letters that identified the crate. The crate also had a number pad on it for safety reasons, she only hoped it was the same password. Her fingers flew over the small keyboard as she listened with half an ear to Jame's reasoning. He rambled off about this rebellion, the politics of it and how it started, typically cracking a joke here and there. She gave no encouragement to acknowledge that she was interested in his talk. Her focus only on the task before her. 

The former leader's eyes momentarily let up as she heard the latch of the case open. Her facial expression returned to the scowl that had come to be her usual face. The contents where useful but not what she needed. Laying in the cargo box was a handful of an unknown type of blaster rifle, about the length of her arm. 

Grabbing one she diligently inspected the rifle. It was simple in controls, identical to a normal hand blaster just three times its length. She slung it over her shoulder, the strap that held it in place slightly uncomfortable, she didn't let her discomfort show. 

In the back round she heard a slightly surprised voice, at the sight of her carrying such a heavy armed weapon. 

"Going off to war are you?" He asked, an eyebrow cocked at her. 

"If your just going to stand around and watch me, babbling on about a hopeless corporation I strongly suggest you save your breath. You are wasting your time and mine." Padme blurted out in an eiry monotone. She didn't let him reply just turned to the pile of cargo and walked over to the closest one. 

"You and I both know that freedom isn't a waste of time. Whatever is going on politically in the galaxy is far beyond me, but I know there something ...amiss.... I can smell it ." His eyes bore into her back she could feel them looking for something that wasn't there. 

Silence 

As she ventured on top of a few piled obstacles she started fiddling with a box that looked familiar. Typing in the right code she managed to catch out of the corner of her eye, Jame sigh, and lean against the nearest wall. He was staring at her with a smirk on his face that was just begging to be smacked off. 

Freedom. He had mentioned that word. It seemed like a distant island that couldn't be reached, only to be gazed upon. A distant memory, with faded corners. It couldn't be approached, it was forgotten to Padme. She condemned herself for her own self pity, but it couldn't be help. Not now. 

Padme's attention was swiftly turned back to the crate before her. She allowed a smile of triumph much like Jame's to spread across her face. Laying in the box was what she set out for, roughly a dozen thermal dentonators. Gripping the box she stood. 

"Hey! Flyboy, get over here and make yourself useful." She shouted motioning him over with her head. 

Curious, yet purposefully taking his time he settled beneath her. Without warning she dropped the crate into his arms. He made an alarming sound followed closely by a curse, as he just barley grasped the box. 

His eyes widened momentarily at the sight of what was in it. "That eager to die? " He asked. 

"It doesn't matter." She stated, jumping down. Directing him to set the crate down she bent forward and studied the weapons. Lifting one of the bombs to eye level she pressed a button on the top. She heard Jame shift to return to his most loved position over her shoulder. From the bottom of the circular object shot out four, flat legs that appeared to be a stand to support the detonator. A hissing noise could be heard. 

"Fusion Detonaters." Jame said, indicating it's purpose. The detonator would stick to any smooth surface. They were highly accurate and extremely dangerous. Even to the person holding it they were at risk. "Those are somewhat..unpredictable, only deep space smugglers, bounty hunters, pirates handle those..How..?-" 

"Someone like yourself?" Padme interjected, retracting the suction legs. 

"Well...Yes," he said, pride wrapped in his words. "Kids play." 

Sighing, Padme gathered five, and stood. "You might be beneficial after all." She Inspected her outfit, finding a notable deep pocket in the front. Her common sense immediately started calculating the dangers of having unanticipating weaponry in a simple pocket.But time was not on her side in this situation. she tucked the detonators away carefully. 

One more thing. 

She pushed past Jame getting a negative response, and resumed her previous searching through the crates, looking from one to the other. Her eyes probing for a description code to match the supposed numbers in her head. After inspecting a few of these boxes she was able to identify numbers with the load they held. A familiar pattern caught her eye. Acting on her hunch, she typed in the needed numbers. The lid rolled back unveiling a certain type of acsension guns. The newest model she believed, hoped. If she was correct this new type could enable her to accomplish her mission in mind. Picking one up she examined the weapon. On the bottom there was a small door to which the 'seat' could pop out. The tool would allow the owner to dangle from high places in a somewhat 'comfortable' position. Just what she needed. 

Padme glanced back at Jame. He was looking around fiddling with the numerous items._ If he stays around he'll only drive me crazy, get in the way._ She thought to herself._ I do not want another death on my hands..that is not my own. Yet he is determined.._ Her eyebrows furrowed together in consentration. She nods slightly, reaching into a built-in holster on her cargo pants, where her Nubian Blaster was held. 

"What precisely are we going to do, with..those?" Jame asked, a huge cocky and amused grin on his face. An unbelieving expression to what Padme was capable of._ Men._ She thought. He spoke without gazing up from a crate he was gaping at. 

"We aren't going to do anything." She said lifting the blaster. Alarmed by her tone of voice he looked up into a blaster barrel. "Run" she flatly stated. 

She fired. But Jame's reflexes where faster. Diving for a pile of crates he rolled behind them to safety. Like She was trying, Padme only wished to scare him off. She fired to his left then right. 

"Wha- What do you think you're doing!" She heard him shout. 

"Losing my patience." She shot again at the top crate, sparks floating down at him. she heard fumbling about followed but words of irritation. 

"Hey listen, I'm sorry if is upset you, but don't make me return your fire. Just let me leave. I'll go." 

Padme ceased her shooting. No use at just continuing to shoot. She had a more swift way of dealing with him. 

"Alright, come out." She started forward cautiously. Just as carefully as her stride he stood. his back to her. She approached his back. 

"What was that all about?" He asked annoyed. 

Padme smirked to match Jame's previous grin. 

"You won't be conscious to find out." With that she boiled all her strength without causing a fatal blow and hit him over the head with the butt of her blaster. She watched as he sank to the floor. 

_ The palace might not be the safest place, but he should have enough time to escape._ She hoped. She always hoped. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jar-Jar Binks sat with a few fellow gungans, behind a pile of who-knew-what, all silent. All of them contemplating all that they lost. Knowing that soon they would add frredom and their own lives to that list. 

The shooting had stopped. There was a temporary truce. He was not aware of the terms, his thought dwelled only on the conversation he just earlier had with a Jedi. Jar-Jar was worried. Wearied that the Knight might have not made it through, because of him. Not long after he left with Ani's offspring did he hear of a blockade. That's when the battle halted on the planet surface, not necessarily did it mean that the battles in space ended. 

This weighed heavily on Jar-Jar's heart. The thought that maybe if he would have contemplated the notion of finding outside help, he would have come up with the same conclusion as Obi-Wan had. And then maybe he would have never encountered the fugitive and he would have escaped sooner with no worry about a blockade. 'If only' and 'What if' circled his mind. 

The Gungan sighed loudly. 

"Hey, yousa alright Jar-Jar?" A friend next to him asked. 

Jar-Jar's eyes gazed upon the gungan momantarily. He was an older gungan, his skin gray and wrinkles formed around his beak-like mouth. 

"Mesa jus...,"Jar-Jar searched his vocabulary for a proper word."..anxious for this to be all over." 

"Mesa too.." The Gungan sighed matching Jar-Jar's former tone, and settled into a comfortable position."Mesa too.." 

Jar-Jar looked out over the war torn landscape. He ached for his planet, his people. He wondered of how many other worlds would have to endure this. How many other beings would have to watch as their land, their home was being ripped apart. Even when he envisioned the bad the gungan daydreamed of the good. Of the past times and even past times made new in the future, if not for him then for others. 

The gungan took a deep reassuring breath as he remembered Obi-Wan's words._ Maybe it wasn't so bad that Mesa delayed him._ The Jedi's words would abide in him as long as he lived. Even if that wouldn't be such a long wait. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lord Darth Vader knelt before a holografic image of his master, his true master. He had just finished reporting the statis of Naboo. Skipping details such as the names of those he once knew in a past life. 

"My patience is wearing thin. I grow tired of waiting for a meaningless piece of paper to be sighed. Besides the senate has much bigger problems to work out." The holograph made no movement, it was like a transparent statue of an underworld, his voice thundered the depth of the sound demanding to be heard, obeyed. 

Vader stared through the dark armor. Almost frightened at what his next commands would be._ What if Padme is still down there?_

"Our former plan to drown out the ruler has obviously failed. I will explain to the senate that the Queen has perished in a foolish attempt to selfishly keep the planet to herself. I will send a new Empirial representative to take control of the planet, it must be useful for something. " 

"What of the prisoners and those who live on the surface?" Vader stated with no concern for those he just spoke of. 

"Those who pledge allegiance to the Empire do what you will with them. Those who resist...destroy them." 

"Yes, my master" He had fully anticipated the image to fade, yet it stayed. Those cold eyes boring right into Vader. 

"You are hiding something from me.." 

Vader tensed at the remark. "Simply speculation." his master waited for him to continue. "I believe I felt the presence of a Jedi...A Jedi from the past." 

"How did you deal with this problem, my apprentice?" Fully knowing who Vader was speaking of. 

"The blockade has proven faulty, and the outlaw escaped. I had the designer eliminated." 

"You will have to find another brilliant mind to fix this obstacle." 

"Yes, my master." With that he dissolved into nothingness. 

Vader stood, his mind on two individuals. One he hated with all his might, with all his being. Who had once been his closest friend, a brother to him. One he loved so intensely in the past that a spark of that passion still remained in him now. Both alive. Both the only shadow of what he once was. And both in some way a stumbling block who stand in the way of his totally limit of power. He would deal with both, soon. Very soon... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

This is the third addition to my series. I am extremely sorry for the long wait on this one. Thanks for taking the time to read my crazy ideas. The web-site dedicated to all those ideas in my head can be found at [ Frailty: An Alternate Star Wars Universe ][1]   
I am aware that there was a few grammatical errors in my previous chapter. My apologizes. I hope there won't be as many in this Chapter. 

#####  -Kenobi

< Prev 1. Default Chapter Title2. Default Chapter Title3. Default Chapter Title

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][2]
  * [FictionPress][2]
  * [Google][2]
  * [Facebook][2]
  * [Twitter][2]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][3]
  * [Twitter][4]
  * [Tumblr][5]
  * [Facebook][6]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/Frailty/
   [2]: #
   [3]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F28155%2F3%2F
   [4]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F28155%2F3%2F
   [5]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F28155%2F3%2F
   [6]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F28155%2F3%2F



End file.
